The Marriage Proposal
by AlaskaHolmes90786
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are enjoying a well deserved vacation in a rented cabin in Montauk. Little does Annabeth know that Percy plans on proposing her but is scared of her reaction and little does Percy know that Annabeth really wants to marry him but is afraid of his reaction about settling down. So how do both of them plan on telling each other and how weird would it get? Percabeth.


Percy woke up to find a mesh of blonde hair spread all over his chest, and Percy smiled. Yesterday night had been eventful, to say the least. He pulled Annabeth's body upwards in a tighter hug and her breath tickled his jawline. Percy looked down at her and he was stunned.

In the streaming sunlight coming through the windows, Annabeth's honey blonde hair looked bright gold, her face looked relaxed and she smiled dreamily, her tanned skin shone with a godly glow. In short, Annabeth Chase looked like a goddess and Percy was merely stunned by her beauty.

And it wasn't the first time that he had been stunned by her beauty like that. It had happened countless times. When she was talking about some architectural building or some blueprints she made, when she was sipping on a good cup of coffee and talking about some incident that happened in the camp or what her step-brothers- Matt and Bobby-did, when both of them played pillow fights (causing him to lose many fights) or when they swam together, when she first had a look at Jason's and Piper's daughter, Emmeline. The instances in which he got stunned were numerous, including this time.

Percy savoured every weekend morning in which he woke up earlier than Annabeth because he got to see this marvelous sight. And especially now so, as they had escaped away from their hectic life of being a demigod and acting as a normal young adult, and rented a cabin in Montauk for the past week.

And from the starting of this week, he had been trying to ask a life changing, extremely important question, but he was nowhere close to getting it done. Yes, Percy wanted to propose Annabeth. Percy wanted to settle down with Annabeth. He wanted to have big, spacious duplex house designed by Annabeth rather than the modern and decent sized apartment they had. He wanted to get up every morning and see Annabeth's hair sprawled across his chest, wake her up and go to their jobs rather than getting random quests or urgent demigod things done. He wanted to coo his _own_ babies rather than other's.

And let's just say that Percy was rather desperate at the moment because today was the last day they had here.

Percy shifted a little, grabbed the ring from the bedside table he had kept it on just 15 minutes before (he was staring at it then too) and looked at it.

It was a simple yet elegant and beautiful ring, just like Annabeth. It was a gold band with two small silver studs in it and a beautiful onyx gem in the middle. It was really, really hard to find the ring but the moment he laid his eyes on it, he knew it was the one.

He felt Annabeth stirring and Percy put the ring inside the drawer as fast as he could without waking Annabeth up.

"Ahmmmmm." Annabeth sighed with satisfaction. "Percy…."

He hummed sleepily back in response as if he hadn't been staring at a ring he so desperately wanted to give her since the past 20 minutes.

"A girl could get used to sleeping on top of your chest." She replied back, looking up at him sleepily and flashing him a cheeky grin.

"I know a girl could, but then I want only one girl to get used to it." Percy replied back, smiling himself, but he couldn't help it having a bit serious sound to it.

"Yep this hot man is only my pillow. Other's get the privilege of being jealous." She said sleepily. She then hooked her leg around his waist, wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled even more inside his chest, if that was even possible.

"This hot man loves the fact that this beautiful girl uses him as her pillow, so carry on. He is all good." Percy said cheekily and buried his nose in her hair.

She muttered something under her breath, sighed and then started dozing off. Percy then decided that he had had enough of staring at the ring and wanted to spend the last day with Annabeth (and work up the courage to actually give the ring).

"Annie. Anieee." He gently whispered in her ear.

Uhhhhhhhhhh." She moaned.

"C'mon, honey. Time to wake up." He said to her, his face spreading into a smile again. Gosh, around Annabeth, not smiling was impossible.

"But, I wanna sleep!" Annabeth moaned out. Percy smirked. During the normal days, this was what Percy did and Annabeth woke him up from his beauty sleep. Percy loved the sweet revenge.

"Uh-uh? I think not, though. Today's the last day of peace and serenity we have and I don't want to waste it by just sleeping. So time to wakey-wakey." Percy replied and pushed Annabeth to a sitting position.

"Aaaaa, Percy! You know what? That was exactly how I planned to spend the last day!" Annabeth whimpered and tried to snuggle with him on his lap.

"Nope. I more like thought a huge breakfast for the huge appetite I have now, shower sex, playing and swimming on the beach the entire day, making a sand castle, picnic lunch in between, watching a movie while having pizza for dinner and then closing ceremony sex." Percy said, smirking.

He knew he got Annabeth awake now as she was sitting completely alert on his lap.

"Sounds about right, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth agreed, smirking.

And just when he was about to lean in to kiss her, she quickly got off his lap and jumped off the bed to make way to the bathroom. While walking there, she deliberately swung her hips showing off her backside with only panties on. Percy groaned and fell on the bed.

* * *

"At first, Annabeth wanted to sleep and "sleep" through the day. It would be her last day of peace and serenity for a long, long time. Why not do what she would love to? Not that living a demigod life had stopped her from "sleeping" with Percy for long, but hey! She was still scarred for life when a group of Stymphalian crows attacked them by getting in through the open window when both of them were rather _engaged_ in the act.

Luckily, so far, nothing monstrous bothered them except 3 spiders that were in the bathroom which Percy had killed instantly.

Okay, Annabeth had to admit that other than the fact she loved her Seaweed Brain, he really didn't fear anything other than suffocation and losing the people he loved. And no matter how big the spider was, he just shrugged it off and stamped it as it was a piece of cake.

For all these reasons, Annabeth wanted to spend a day with Percy in the bed where she'd be away from spiders, demigod life, pretending to lead a human life, the insane amount of work she had left behind, NYC hustle-bustle and of course, the goddamned monsters.

But then Percy had to go ahead and suggest an even better day. Or actually suggest whatever they had been doing since the past 6 days. It was just that when Percy said it with his deep, smooth and sexy voice, with that mischievous smile of his which made her heart skip a beat and wonder what he was going to say or do next and the way his tanned and god-like body was in her line of vision, the routine sounded much, _much_ more better than how she said it in her head.

At times, she just wondered how'd she snagged this hot, kind, caring and loyal human being who was utterly stupid yet so smart. But she was not complaining, nope.

She came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and washing her face to find him have a towel wrapped around his waist and his fingers running through his hair as he searched for something.

Annabeth's heart damn nearly stopped.

Just then he noticed her standing there and smiled, which got it to start beating again but rather erratically and unhealthily.

"Anna, did you see my pants around here? I think I threw it off somewhere here but now it's not here…." He trailed off and Annabeth smirked.

"In the living room. Your pants were the first thing that got off yesterday." Annabeth replied.

"Oh. Oh!" Percy replied and blushed. He looked so adorable.

But instead of going to get his pants, he walked towards her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey." He said. "Hey." She replied. Saying 'hey' had been a code to let each other know that they wanted to say something but they were scared/forbidden/not sure if it would result good or not/ etc.

Percy pulled back her and gave her a puzzled look, as if saying _'What do you possibly have to say?'_

Annabeth looked away and thought about it. Should she muster the courage up? Annabeth wanted to tell Percy how much she wanted to… wanted to marry him and settle down. To make what they have in between them even more permanent, to just work their 9-5 jobs and have each other, to wake up next to each other and come back sleep next to each other in _their_ house and raise _their_ kids rather than have other's kids over.

But Annabeth was scared that he wouldn't accept. Why? She didn't know. There were millions of reasons, maybe. Percy was extremely noble. He'd hate to leave camp and duty and let someone inexperienced fight monsters. He'd hate to see mortals dying just because of those monsters. He'd hate to leave someone innocent wounded just because of some stupid move the gods played. He'd hate to see someone injured just because of some stupid rivalry between the gods. And even because, somewhere deep down, Percy liked being the hero. The sense of security it gave him to save someone's life, the sense of fulfilment it gave him, the fact that someone hadn't lost his life, that just because of someone's stupidity- mortal or immortal- someone else's life wasn't ruined.

"Annabeth…." Percy said. She didn't know what this sentence was (or even if it was a sentence or not). Was it a question? An order? A request? An expectation? She had no idea.

She turned back to him and said, "Let's forget it. Tell me why you said 'hey'."

Percy got a thoughtful look in his eyes, shook his head, smiled and held out his hand. "C'mon, the promise and possibility of a grand breakfast awaits us, my dear Annabeth."

Annabeth mentally groaned. Percy didn't tell her but she couldn't blame him as she didn't tell him either way. Annabeth knew the look of trust he had in his eyes, he trusted her enough to say it someday, but she didn't trust herself that much.

She took his hand and followed him into the kitchen, talking to him animatedly about the work she has got to do when she got back and how Melissa, her boss, would eat her head off, and eating the truly grand breakfast they got (courtesy to Hestia, one of their favourite Goddess).

But her thoughts kept drifting back to what she couldn't tell him and what he had left unspoken.

* * *

Something was bothering Annabeth. He knew it and he wanted to know it so badly, but she wouldn't tell him. And Percy let it go. Maybe she didn't want to ruin today's mood? Maybe it was something that could be dealt with tomorrow when they were back in duty? Maybe it was something about a new big prophecy which Chiron told her about but warned her to not say anything about it and it involved them?

Percy shuddered at that thought and prayed to every god out there that it wasn't true.

But at the end, trusting her, Percy let Annabeth's secret remain that way for the day. But he didn't know why _he_ didn't tell her what he'd been thinking.

Actually, he didn't even know why he walked up to her and said 'hey', their code word of sorts for things they wanted to tell but couldn't due to some or the other reason. That was _not_ part of the plan. But then whatever plan he tried out never happened and Percy was at the ultimate level of desperate.

So when he saw her looking glorious in the sunlight and that look of love and wonder in her eyes, the one which she gave when she some particularly fascinating building or a cute baby, directed to _him_ of all people, he just had to hold her as close as he could to him. And then, as if his brain was on autopilot, he said 'hey'. And to think of it, it wasn't such a bad plan to be honest, but she really had to ruin it by saying 'hey' herself and completely throw Percy off the track, letting him know that even she had to say something.

What if she wanted to ask him to marry her, too?

But he pushed the thought out of his head as soon as it formed. It could've been true but it was too unlikely of a possibility.

Percy wondered what he would receive as an answer if he were to ask Annabeth to marry him as he saw her talking to her Hitler like boss. If she said yes, it would be a fairy tale come true for Percy and especially Sally would go crazy. That woman always knew we'd end up together even when we were 13.

But if she said no, then what would happen? Would she laugh it off by saying that they were too young to marry and had responsibilities which exactly wouldn't help their marriage? Would she shrug and say that she wanted to stay in a relationship and didn't want to make such a big commitment at 26? Would she say that our marriage would hinder her duties towards the camp, Chiron and demigods? Would she break up with him?

Percy shook his head. Thinking these kind of things wouldn't really help gather the courage to ask her.

Talking about courage, his new plan actually showed how desperate he was to get the question out of him as he was planning to resort to take some aid from alcohol and ask her through "liquid courage". But that might be slightly unfair towards Annabeth. Whatever, though. Percy had had enough of nervousness.

Annabeth finished her call with Melissa and walked to him, wrapping her arms around and hugging him. Percy savoured it.

"What did Ms. Hitler say?" Percy asked smiling at the name Annabeth had given her grouchy boss. Her real name was Melissa Harrison but Annabeth called her Melissa Hitler. The first time she called her that, Percy jokingly asked her if she was Hitler's descendent or not as it would explain a lot if she was. Percy still remembered groaning and stuffing his face inside a pillow when Annabeth started ranting about how Hitler's nephews immigrated to America and decided to kill their blood line and lineage by not having kids and how it wasn't really fair and that they should've lived the life they wanted and have kids like other normal people.

"That if I didn't get my ass back in office tomorrow afternoon, she'd cut half of my salary away." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Any reason to smile, Ms. Chase?" He asked, but he smirked because he knew why she was smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson. I am smiling because she wouldn't do that. She cannot give me half of my salary in the company owned by me and my siblings." Annabeth said, flashing him a toothy grin. Turns out that around a little less than half of the Athenian siblings were passionate about war and battle strategy and worked in the Pentagon or government organizations like that which dealt with military stuff and another little less than half of them were thoroughly invested in architecture like Annabeth. Many of them even claim that it was Annabeth who got them interested in architecture in the first place. So, Annabeth, Malcolm, Bethany, Harriet and a few other Annabeth's siblings opened an architectural firm which became one of the most renowned firm in America. Bethany and Malcolm were even talking about branching out in Canada and UK.

Annabeth still doesn't know if hiring Melissa was good or bad because the work she did was outstanding but you couldn't really say that for her personality. Being the co-founder of the firm, Annabeth should've been the one threatening staff about cutting off salary or firing them, but when she joined them, she chose another role for herself in the Architectural Designing Department as the Head. And Melissa happened to be the supervisor of that department and a few others so she took the liberty of scolding Annabeth with empty threats even though she knew she couldn't do it. For some reason, Annabeth found it highly amusing.

"Ready to go outside and play the whole day, Jackson?"

"Oh, I am ready to _play_ anywhere with you, Ms. Chase. Doesn't matter inside or outside." He said smoothly with a smirk.

Annabeth blushed, slapped his arm, made him carry everything down to the beach, set them up and then pulled him to the water.

God, didn't she have him under her control?

* * *

It was after a long day of playing, eating, having fun and amazing sex, did Annabeth and Percy fall right on to the couch to see a movie. Percy, of course being the way he is, made even the process of movie selection fun.

He had brought 14 tapes with movies and each day Annabeth had to close her eyes and randomly grab a movie tape. The movies that had been watched would be kept someplace else so she wouldn't choose the same one twice. There was another rule: all the movies were RomCom movies.

Today, only 8 cassettes were left. Annabeth looked towards Percy and asked him, "Everything ready?"

Percy replied with thumbs up, "Ready, boss!"

"Popcorn?"

Ready."

"Beer?"

"Ready."

"Chocolates?"

"Ready."

"Water?"

"Ready."

"Ooooh, I almost forgot, those smiley faced, different flavoured donuts?"

"Ready."

"My owl stuffed toy?"

"Avalor is here, no worries."

"My favourite blankie?"

"Ready."

"Extra condoms as a part of contingency plan?"

"Whoops, forgot that." And he ran to the bedroom to get them.

"Percy!" She wailed. It was going so perfect. Annabeth felt like a spy. Spy, and like a kid pretending to be one.

Almost instantly, Percy was back with the condoms. "What?" He said, trying to conceal his smirk.

"It was going so smooth. And then you had to forget the _most_ important thing. Do you deliberately wish to get me pregnant?" She moaned. Now she meant it in all good fun even though a pang went through her heart as she yet again realized that she wanted children in all honesty, but a shadow crossed Percy's face for a second. Annabeth mentally did a double take and wondered she'd imagined it or not as Percy was smirking his handsome smirk again.

"But, Annie, day before yesterday you were moaning about how I forgot the most important thing and I had to grab Avalor from underneath our bed." Percy said and his smirk widened.

"But Avalor is important, too!" Annabeth moaned.

Percy rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure, he is really important. I mean, if he wasn't there, who would've witnessed our mind-blowing, porn worthy and steaming hot sex?"

Annabeth was sure she turned scarlet and Percy laughed hard, throwing his head back and his shoulder relaxed. She loved when he laughed like that, like she was the only one who could make him do that and he felt completely at rest and relaxed which none of them could really ever be.

Annabeth punched Percy's arm, earning an 'Ow!' from him. "Okayyy, time to start our tradition."

Percy covered Annabeth's eyes and she reached forward for the piles of tapes kept on the table in front. She reached for a tape but then put it back, she reached for another in the far corner but then kept it back. Finally, she chose one which was buried right under the pile and opened her eyes.

Friends. With. Benefits.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. Annabeth hadn't really watched the movie before but she knew that there were a lot of almost completely nude scenes and awkward as hell sex scenes. Annabeth marvelled at how awkward her choices could be.

She looked at Percy and he was smirking big and wide.

"C'mon, Annie! I can't wait to see a movie where sex is described as playing tennis." Percy said, excited. She couldn't decide whether he was seriously excited or if he was faking it.

...

Annabeth was in absolute bliss. She was thoroughly drunk, wrapped up in her favourite blankie, hugging Avalor while hugging Percy and they had drunk kissed a lot.

They were towards the end of the movie, where Dylan (Justin Timberlake, a real hottie when young according to Annabeth) was confessing how he wanted his best friend, Jamie (Mila Kunis, a real hottie even now being the mother of 2 kids according to Percy), back because he loved her and he did not want sex with her if she didn't want to have it.

"You know, I love my best friend, too. I know exactly what he feels." Percy said, his voice slurred.

"Buuuut, we weren't friends with benefits and we did not have all that drama they had between them. You know, we were too busy fighting monsters and saving the world and everyday stuff like that." Annabeth replied back, her voice equally slurred, but still grinning.

"Ah yes true. But then…" he trailed off. Annabeth looked at him and gave him the _tell-me-what's-up_ look.

"Nope, not saying. I want to say this in a beautiful and grand manner. Not drunk and wasted." Percy said, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, let's just say that they were getting thoroughly cosy with each other, their hands running amok.

Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him passionately, but seeing that movie, seeing her friends, seeing other movies, seeing other people with families, something in Annabeth's mind just decided that she won't make love with Percy until he agreed to marry her.

 _'That would be his punishment for saying no.'_ Annabeth childishly decided.

Thus, imprinting this decision in her brain, she pulled away mid-kiss.

"Uhmmm, what's wrong, Anna?" Percy asked, confused.

"I don't- I don't want this, Percy." Annabeth said, suddenly sounding serious because she was completely serious. But the moment the words left her mouth, she knew she framed them in a very wrong way and told them in a very wrong tone.

It was a miracle how Percy's gait changed from relaxed, calm and confident to tensed, poised to attack and completely rigid. His expression morphed from slightly confused, drunken calm and genuine happiness to completely terrified, ready to wage a war and utterly vulnerable.

She tried to say something hurriedly but Percy cut her off by saying, "Is this what you meant by saying 'hey' this morning?"

Fuck. Annabeth had completely messed it up. She could see Percy piece his broken self and hiding behind a forte, changing his expression and gait to expressionless and neutral and a small part of Annabeth wondered that if they were to truly break up, which she prayed never happened, would Percy piece himself together and move on to be completely fine without her?

Percy was about to say something else and was untangling his legs from the blanket to get up when Annabeth flung herself on him and ordered him stop with as much Athenian leadership and war-like glance she could muster. Once upon a time, that used to be her neutral way of looking at people, rarely ever relaxing to smile or laugh. But after Percy came along, smiling Annabeth was a common sight.

And it worked. She knew it would. 12-year-old Percy was scared shitless of that look.

"I did not mean it like that. It came out opposite, actually. You think, I am ending things with you, while I was suggesting, albeit in a very bad way, to…take things a bit forward, I guess." Annabeth explained.

Percy's expression then changed from neutral, emotionless and cold to confusion. And it stayed like that for a good minute while Percy figured out what she told could possibly mean. And Annabeth was seriously mad at him for being so dumb now.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain! I get it! I have to spell it out for you in bold, bright, capitalized letters. I am talking about you _marrying_ me. Doesn't need Athena's or Einstein's brain to figure it out!" Annabeth screamed at him.

Percy's face went slack and Annabeth's mind went quiet and into overdrive both together. Annabeth was pretty sure he was about to be rejected by the love of her life when Percy suddenly got up and said, "Oh shit! I forgot that!" and basically ran to the bedroom like an Olympic racer.

Annabeth wanted to cry. She did not know what the heck was happening and she loved being in control of things. Moreover, she hated how Percy's answer seemed like a big, fat 'NO' every passing minute.

Finally, he sprinted right back, literally picked up Annabeth as if she was weightless, carried her bridal style, plopped her on the couch and crouched down before the table, setting candles and burning them.

Annabeth was thoroughly confused now.

Percy lit up a circle of candles and placed a small box in the middle which looked suspiciously like a ring box.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and turned around gave her a weak smile. "See, I am not gonna lie, you gave me a heart attack right there. But then you seemed to propose me already and it wasn't at all the dreamy, fairy tale like proposal I had wanted to give you, but then I thought I could try to make it at least a little bit magical, so…" Percy said and then produced a larger box and opened it. It had a small chocolate truffle cake, Annabeth's favourite, with the words _'Will You Marry Me, Annabeth?'_ written on it with icing.

For an entire minute, Annabeth sat shocked. What had the last 5 minutes been? Percy and Annabeth were making out, Annabeth then stopped Percy from kissing her, Annabeth then made Percy believe that she was breaking up with him, Annabeth then explained Percy that she wanted to marry him, Percy suddenly stood off Annabeth and rummaged through half of the house and produced 9 candles, a chocolate truffle cake and a ring box and Percy then told her that he had been thinking about asking her out and wanted to make it magical for her but he had failed to yet he was still trying.

"Annie, you are giving me heart attack number two, you know? I think I need a cardiologist." Percy said, meekly, peering into her face and Annabeth broke out of her thoughts.

This is it, Annabeth thought, Percy was asking to marry her! Percy was asking her to do something she wanted to do since the past 10 years with him! 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she just pulled him into a crushing hug, kissing him passionately.

"Take that as your yes, Seaweed Brain." She muttered and they kissed again.

* * *

 _ **17 years later:**_

"Sofia! We will leave you right here if you do not climb into the car _this instant!_ " Annabeth screamed at her daughter.

Percy was amazed by how brave his daughter was. If he was subjected to this tone at her age, Percy would be running far, far away in the opposite direction.

"Mom, can you wait a minute for god's sake, please? I am trying to find Avalor and get Ivy inside his basket! If you are in such a hurry, then why don't you come and help me?" Sofia screamed back. And Percy had to give her that, his daughter sounded scarily like her mother. Actually, Sofia sounded exactly how Annabeth sounded when she was 12 and giving him her war-like glare.

"Gods, drama much, huh?" My son, Noah, asked from beside me leaning on our car. Percy and Annabeth had married 6 months later after they, well, proposed to each other. Then during the November of the same year, his first baby was born, Noah Charles Jackson. Noah was the exact copy of Percy; from his black hair, to the same grin and mischievous aura and an unhealthy attraction to danger. He even had the same impulsive and wing-it attitude, and like his dad, he always emerged victorious without any definite plan. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThere was only one difference between Noah and his father, and that was Noah's eyes were startling, stormy grey, the colour of Annabeth's eyes. Noah had been on 6 quests and 2 of them were extremely dangerous, out of which, one could've caused a full on World War.

3 years later, his daughter, Sofia Lucia Jackson, was born. And she was the most adorable thing he had seen along with Noah. And as Fates had it, Sofia was an identical copy of Annabeth. She had the same honey, blonde curls, to the high cheekbones, her gait was same as Annabeth and her lips were shaped exactly like hers. Sofia was intelligent, quick, agile and alert like her mother and he could already see how she would grow up to be just like Annabeth both mentally and physically. Except her eyes. Sofia had sea green eyes, Percy's eyes. Sofia so far had gone to only one quest being 13 but she was already as skilled as her mother was at her age. And, she was exceptional in archery, something Percy was terrible at.

Noah was named after Noah's ark, to show how he would be able to overcome any difficulty in life and how he would always have the upper hand, especially at water. Charles was to honour one of Percy's closest friends, Charles Beckendorf. Sofia name meant 'Wisdom' in Greek and as she was the exact copy of Annabeth, it was only fitting to name her that. Lucia is the female version of the name Luke or Lucas, and it was to honour Luke Castellan.

Of course, Annabeth had suggested the names. Percy couldn't plan that much or be that poetic, but he heartily agreed with the names.

Noah was bored of his mother's and sister's bickering and started playing with the humidity in the air around them to cool them on this hot summer day. Noah showed to take on more of Poseidon's ability than Athena's evidently as he could control water way better than Sofia could and his rather lack of strategic thinking skills. It was not like Noah was dumb, no. Noah was extremely smart and analytical, he was still quite a bit Athenian paired with his own intelligence, but like Percy, he couldn't just plan everything and had to just go with the flow sometimes. On the other hand, Sofia had taken after Athena and Annabeth more. She thought, she strategized, she analysed, she formulated plans, she analysed those plans for the best one and then she attacked. And she had a little less command over water, though nothing that couldn't be improved with extra practice.

Just when Noah was willing the sweat of his body to dry, Sofia and Annabeth came out of the house bickering. Sofia clutched Annabeth's old stuffed owl toy, Avalor, which she claimed when she was 5, and Annabeth carried their cat, Ivy. Ivy was a huge cat, completely white in colour with one complete green eye and one complete blue eye. It was adorable and was Noah's favourite thing in the entire world when he laid his eyes upon it. Actually, Noah was Ivy's favourite person in the entire house and Noah even let go of his manly pride and cuddled with Ivy.

They were about to pile into the car and were about to head off to Montauk for a week and then Camp Half-blood for the rest of the summer when Sofia patted him on the arm and grinned. "Dad, look at the surprise." She said and pointed to the end of the street.

7 monsters of different shape and size, yet by the looks of it, too easy to defeat. Noah, Sofia and Percy grinned at each other while Annabeth just shook her head.

"C'mon kiddos, let's play your favourite sport with Papa, monster hunting!" Percy cheered and they ran down to show those monsters what hell they were in for.

O.o.O

 **Another attempt at oneshot. I am actually starting think that oneshot might be more of my forte despite my struggle against writing within a certain word limit. Please review it because I worked particularly hard on this chapter. There was some glitch or something which caused me to upload the chapter with all the programming script showing up, making the chapter of 5k something words go up to 7k something words. And as I had deleted the chapter from the word document I wrote on my aunt's laptop, I had to sit down and cut out all the 2k programming gibberish from my story. So please review and don't make my 1 hour seem like a waste : )**

 **~Alaska**


End file.
